phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer All Over the World
|image = We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png |caption = The band in Danville Park |band = Phineas and friends |band2 = Phineas and friends |album = |released = May 21, 2014 |performed = Worldwide |genre = Rock |label = |runtime = |before = Foot Stomp Mash Up (Phineas) Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels (Ferb and Baljeet) Troy (Isabella) Isabella's Birthday Song (Buford) Giant 3D Scrapbook (Danny Jacob)|after = I Need My Letter Back (Isabella) O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down (Danny Jacob) Tatooine (Phineas and Ferb) In the Empire (Buford) Socks (Baljeet) |video = }} is a song that Phineas and the gang perform in a virtual global concert in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Lyrics (Instrumental intro) Phineas: Hot dogs, cotton candy, Tire swings and barbecue, In the shade, in the sun Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view, As long as we're together, Doesn't matter what we do! Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Bike ridin' down a hill, Slammin' out a screen door, Steaks sizzle on the grill, Waves crashin' on the shore, It's beautiful from here And you know you want some more! Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Come on! Ferb: Come on! Phineas: Get ready, ev'rybody! Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Get up on your feet... Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party! Phineas: And let your body feel the beat! Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Come on and rock the curve! All: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the world! Ev'ry boy and ev'ry girl, Jump up and say, "Ooh! Yeah! Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!" Well, if not the world, Then at least in the Northern Hemisphere The other half is in a different time of year But they can still say, "Ooh! Yeah! Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!" Phineas: Hello, world! Welcome to our musical tribute to summer! And if you're wondering what we're doing today... Isabella: ...we're reaching out to everyone to share our love of summer! Baljeet: Using Ferbographic technology, we are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet! Phineas: To put it simply, we're joining you to celebrate around the world, all from the comfort of our own backyard! Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah! Phineas: And now help us in welcoming a very special guest and the visual metaphor for the carefree days of summer, Perry the Platypus! (Crowd cheers, then gasps as the Perry hologram disappears) Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Reprise Phineas: Come on, ev'ryone! Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Dancin' in the sun! Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party! Phineas: And you know we're not done! Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party! Phineas: Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah! All: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the-- (World blows up in Buford's presentation interrupting the song, marking the end of the song.) Gallery |name = }} Background Information *Sixth summer-themed song. (If Summer Only Lasted One Day, Forever Summer, Gotta Make Summer Last, Summer Belongs to You, Summer (Where Do We Begin?)) *Third song followed by someone asking "Where's Perry?" (Baliwood, Summer Belongs to You). *First song with Dan Povenmire singing as Ferb. *The lineup of the band is similar to that of A-G-L-E-T and Come Home Perry. *In the original song, Phineas plays a red guitar while Ferb plays a yellow guitar. In the reprise, they switch guitars. *The Tallest Building Phineas and Freb built can be seen on the moon. *Ferb's voice in this song sounds like a cross between Candace's wild parsnip voice from E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. and Doofenshmirtz's voice. All three are voiced by Dan Povenmire. *The places the band were performing in, in order, are: **Danville Park **London, England **possibly the Sambadrome in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil **Germany (Phineas and German flag) **South Korea (Isabella and South Korean flag) **Shibuya Crossing in Tokyo, Japan **Eiffel Tower in Paris, France **Chichen Itza in Mexico **Merlion Park in Singapore **Antarctica **Millenium Park in Chicago, Illinois **castle in Germany **The Swiss Alps **Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia **Venice, Italy **possibly a Lakota community, United States **possibly a mosque in the Middle East **Canada **Uluru (Ayers Rock), Australia Band members *Phineas Flynn - lead vocals and lead guitar *Ferb Fletcher - rhythm guitar and backup vocals *Baljeet Tjinder - keyboard (replaced by a concertina in the Swiss Alps) and vocals *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - bass guitar and vocals *Buford Van Stomm - drums (replaced by a single bass drum in the Swiss Alps) and vocals Songwriters *Joey Lawrence *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #18047284 Errors *The knobs on Isabella's bass guitar disappear for a second during "Come on and rock the curve". **Additionally, a bass is normally plucked with two fingers, which Isabella does mostly, but in some shots, she is strumming it as if it were a guitar. Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:S Category:Songs sung by Dan Povenmire Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob